Avant Thor, il y eut
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: (Pré-Thor) Avant Thor, il y eut la peur de perdre un être cher, de perdre un enfant qui allait naître. Il y eut aussi une promesse entre deux futurs parents.


**Hello! Un OS se passant avant les évènements du premier film, car il s'agit des quelques jours avant la naissance de notre bourrin aux cheveux blonds! Un moment entre Odin et Frigga, donc (:**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Ses cheveux d'or éparpillés sur les oreillers, Frigga avait du mal à fermer les yeux. Elle se trouvait très mal à l'aise ainsi. Il faisait froid, puis chaud, et à nouveau froid. La température ne cessait pas de changer, au plus grand désarroi de la reine d'Asgard. Encore jeune, pas plus de mille ans. Elle occupait le Trône depuis seulement 671 ans. Plus jeune qu'Odin, son mari très aimant...et inquiet depuis quelques mois.

Elle le chercha du regard après avoir pensé à lui, mais il n'était pas à ses côtés. Il devait sans doute être pris par les affaires du royaume pacifique et éternel. Finalement, ses yeux couleur acier se fermèrent après une énième pensée pour Odin, ce roi destiné à devenir un grand, très grand, roi, le plus célèbre de tous, même! Plus célèbre que son père.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, quelqu'un se faufila dans les couloirs interminables, ornés d'une couleur or brillante, jusqu'à arriver dans les appartements royaux. Un homme lourdement habillé continua son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Frigga, son cœur battant obstinément fort dans sa poitrine.

La Mère de Toute Chose ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors qu'elle dormait. Sensible ces derniers temps, avec les sens décuplés, elle avait senti la présence d'un intrus dans son sanctuaire. Au départ prête à empoigner l'arme dissimulée adroitement près d'elle, elle se calma lorsque l'odeur de son mari lui parvint. Stupide qu'il était de lui faire aussi peur!

-Odin, fut-elle soulagée, ses lèvres s'étendant en un doux sourire lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle.

-Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, Frigga, souffla, dépité, le roi d'Asgard.

-Ce n'est rien. Je me réveille toujours les nuits depuis quelques mois, vous le savez. J'ai cru que vous ne vous libéreriez jamais...racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé, réclama-t-elle, posant une main sur celle qu'elle devina dans le noir.

-Je n'ai pas le coeur à vous parler de cette journée. Il n'y a que peur lorsque je vous quitte, consentit-il à avouer, se rapprochant de sa femme pour embrasser son front.

Frigga bougea un peu pour allumer une bougie, puis se mit dans une position plus confortable. Rester allongée pendant de longs jours, ça la déplaisait extraordinairement, surtout quand elle avait obligation de rester clouée au lit à cause d'un tout petit malaise! Mais Odin tenait absolument à ce qu'elle cesse de bouger partout, malheureusement.

-Non, ne bougez plus! Les guérisseurs vous ont dit de rester allongée, la rattrapa d'ailleurs son époux.

-Oh, par tous les dieux qui peuplent cet univers, Odin, m'asseoir à vos côtés ne va pas me tuer! jura-t-elle.

-Justement si! Vous avez fait un malaise, Frigga, et ce n'est pas le premier! Je ne veux plus que vous soyez en danger.

-Bientôt, tout redeviendra comme avant, je vous le promets. Ça ne durera pas éternellement, mon roi, sourit-elle dans l'espoir d'apaiser cette panique prenant possession du corps du Père de Toute Chose.

-Oui, ça durera jusqu'à ce que vous mourriez...nous devrions peut-être réfléchir à stopper cet évènement, tenta-t-il finalement, alors que sa main caressait gentiment celle de sa femme.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé, je refuse de tuer cet être. Il n'y a plus que quelques semaines, et je n'en peux plus de devoir rester sur ce lit. Je me sens mieux depuis la réception, je vous assure, promit la femme avec un nouveau sourire qui se voulait calme et rassurant.

Odin soupira. Du haut de ses quelques mille ans et des poussières d'astéroïdes, il arrivait toujours à perdre son calme lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de sa famille. Lui, sa femme, et...il contempla le ventre de Frigga, soupirant à nouveau. La première grossesse de la reine, et peut-être bien la dernière, car les asgardiennes avaient plus de chance de mourir en mettant au monde leurs enfants, que les humaines. Pour peu, le Père de Toute Chose en aurait pesté contre ces habitants de Midgard, pour qui la vie en général semblait être bien plus simple.

Ce ventre arrondi au maximum, ce ventre abritant le peut-être futur meurtrier de sa femme, comment ne pas s'inquiéter? Pourquoi risquer la vie de la seule femme qui avait réussi à soigner ses blessures?

-Vous savez ce qui risque de se passer, ma reine. Et je ne veux pas vous perdre, ni vous obliger à stopper cette grossesse, car je sais que vous m'en voudriez, et j'aimerais être le père de vos enfants, je le suis, mais les enjeux sont bien trop grands, se dévoila-t-il finalement, après quelques nanosecondes d'hésitation.

Tout en parlant, se laissant aller à sa peur et aux confidences, Odin n'avait cessé de regarder Frigga dans les yeux, cherchant à lui faire comprendre à quel point la situation était grave.

-Vous ne me perdrez pas. Il y a des chances pour que moi et notre héritier puissions survivre, souvenez-vous de cela, murmura-t-il.

-Vous savez quel est mon passé, ma reine...vous savez que j'avais aussi espoir pour ma première épouse. Je l'aimais, et je l'ai perdu lorsqu'elle a mis au monde un bébé. Aucun d'eux n'ont survécu, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Et vous êtes arrivée, je ne vois que vous, alors je refuse de revivre cela. La perte de deux êtres que j'aimais profondément, je ne pourrais pas la revivre deux fois. La voir mourir sous mes yeux...je l'aimais, mais je vous aime encore plus, continua-t-il d'avouer, tête baissée et yeux embués d'un étrange liquide transparent et salé.

Frigga ne put que l'écouter et le comprendre. Il lui avait dit plusieurs fois son histoire, au début de leur relation, le lui rappelant lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, et encore maintenant, il le lui contait cette terrible partie de sa vie qui le hantait encore. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le rassurer, ni lui promettre qu'elle survivrait, car elle-même ne savait pas si en donnant la vie, elle perdrait la sienne. Elle attira seulement son mari à elle, et le serra fortement.

-Je serais toujours là, mon roi.

-J'ai cru vous perdre lorsque vous vous êtes évanouie à cette réception...je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser seule.

Le souvenir de sa femme s'évanouissant brusquement alors que lui parlait avec des soldats et observait le monde lui revinrent. Il s'était précipité sur elle en croyant revoir la même scène qui le hantait depuis toujours. La toute première femme qu'il avait aimé avait subi la même chose. Il avait craint durant les examens qu'on lui annonce que Frigga allait mourir bientôt. La pire des craintes.

-Ce n'est pas un bébé qui va me faire mourir, même si c'est le mien. J'ai eu de pires moments, vous savez? Et pourtant, je suis toujours à vos côtés, lui sourit-elle, ses mains posées sur les joues de l'homme se dévoilant pleinement à elle.

Ces moments étaient bien rares car ils n'avaient pas le temps ni le droit d'être faibles dans leurs sentiments, ils devaient se concentrer sur Asgard, mais de pouvoir se libérer les soulageait tous les deux, ils devaient se l'avouer. Ils pouvaient découvrir de nouvelles facettes d'eux-mêmes, et s'en amuser, ou en pleurer. Odin, après avoir évalué que ça ne ferait pas de mal à son épouse, se serra contre elle et prit soin de les mettre dans une position confortable et moins gênante pour la reine. En même temps, il y avait peu de positions pouvant convenir à une femme enceinte...surtout quand le moindre mouvement pouvait la faire tomber dans les bras de Morphée, un être mythologique appartenant aux contes de Midgard.

-Promettez-moi de ne jamais me quitter, Frigga, lui demanda finalement Odin, une main sur son ventre arrondi.

-Je resterais toujours à vos côtés, put-elle seulement promettre.

-Ce ne sont pas les mots exacts, ma reine, toussota-t-il, lui donnant un petit sourire.

-Je vous promets de ne jamais vous quitter, finit par céder Frigga, lui rendant son sourire.

Quel têtu, ce roi! Mais malgré sa peur de ne pas tenir sa promesse, Frigga se jura intérieurement de tout faire pour ne jamais quitter sa famille. Odin mourrait sans elle, de toute manière, vu sa facilité à s'attirer des ennuis!

-Non, très chère, ce sont les ennuis qui viennent à moi, pas moi qui les appelle! la contredit Odin, semblant comprendre ses pensées. Mais en effet, sans vous, je ne serais plus rien.

-Odin...vous avez vécu longtemps sans moi, même sans me connaitre, et pourtant, vous n'êtes pas encore mort, alors vous pourrez tenir sans moi avec vous, j'en suis sûre. Vous êtes fort, et votre enfant vous aidera.

-Notre enfant! reprit-il avec un léger sourire. Restez en vie, restez avec moi. Nous pourrons observer les pas de notre fils, car je sens que c'est un fils...

Frigga lui lança un autre sourire, et se blottit du mieux qu'elle put contre lui. Sa mort ne viendrait pas maintenant, elle le savait désormais. Elle avait la force de tenir, et le devoir de tenir aussi. On ne se débarrassait pas si facilement d'une magicienne entêtée et dévouée à sa famille!

**FIN...jusqu'à la naissance de Thor, et vous connaissez la suite!**

* * *

**Certains évènements sont légèrement inspirés de la vraie mythologie nordique, au cas où vous vous demanderiez.**

**En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment (: **

**Bon week end!**


End file.
